


Shadows

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Character Turned Into Vampire, Fictober, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vampire Loki, Werewolf Thor, character turned into werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Listen, I’m just going to be blunt here. It’s the last day of my personal Fictober challenge, it's Halloween, and this is a What We Do in the Shadows AU. I'm not going to try to justify it, it is what it is. Happy Halloween!





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 31/31. That's it. That's all she wrote (for now). Thank you all for coming out, reading along, commenting, kudos-ing, sharing, reblogging, retweeting, liking. It's been a really wonderful experience! 
> 
> Keep an eye out, because I'm going to be wanting to turn some of these into bigger fics, so if you enjoyed a particular one, please let me know!
> 
> Much love!

The thing about sharing this city between their two sides was, well, simply put, they _had_ to share it.

Once, the two of them had been thick as thieves. The best of friends. Two sides of the same coin. And a million another analogies that summed it up to say they were inseparable.

They had also been fuck buddies. Given how close they were, it hadn’t exactly been shocking.

But then the bite happened. Well, bites, really, but it was the first one, the one that drained the blood, that started everything.

It would have been all right if Thor hadn’t been bitten, too. Loki had gone missing for a while, and when he’d popped up again, he was more pale, seemed to hate broad daylight even more than he had before, and hovering a few inches from the ground was a new skill he’d mastered. The attack hadn’t been him being jumped and left for dead. He was jumped, made dead, and then brought back. As this.

As a vampire.

Thor had done his best to deal with it. He’d been fond of Loki, his best friend since childhood, and more than that since college. The other vampires Loki hung out with now – Lorelei, Amora, Proxima and Corvis – tended to respect the fact that Thor was Loki’s, and, therefore, Thor was not food.

But then they’d run into that weird group of guys. The ones that Loki’s new friends had taunted, saying they smelled _wet dog_. The ones who had freaked out because Loki and his bloodsucking buddies had been interrupting their full moon prep.

Steve had been really good to Thor since that night, since referred to as The Incident. It wasn’t entirely the pack’s fault that the vampires had interrupted them, making it so they weren’t properly restrained, and Bruce had maybe, possibly, bitten Thor and turned him into a werewolf. Sometimes, that was just how things went. Steve, the pack leader, had made sure he helped Thor with all the new changes that being a werewolf entailed, and he’d been thankful for it.

He’d thought, since he’d been missing for a month after the werewolves had been loose during the full moon, Loki would have been happy to see him.

Loki had opened the door to the house he now shared with his new friends, taken one whiff of him and asked if he had been rolling around in garbage.

That was how it was between vampires and werewolves, Steve had explained. For whatever reason, they just didn’t get along. Maybe it was the fact that vampires had once used werewolves as their pets. Maybe it was the fact that they were two unnatural things and each other’s existence was a threat. Maybe it was the fact that the vampires, dressed in their designer labels, just really hated the werewolves’ flannel.

Whatever it was, Thor and Loki were supposed to be enemies, now. They weren’t supposed to get along. There would be no more late night coffee runs, and certainly no _staying over_ in the vampires’ house anymore. Those were the unspoken rules.

But, really, unspoken rules had no place in a rented hotel room. There was no room for those pesky rules between them when Loki was pressing Thor into the mattress and making him howl an entirely different tune than the one the moon demanded.

“We’re like Romeo and Juliet.” Loki commented, after, while they laid around in the big, cushy bed, their heads at the end and feet on the pillows. Loki was naked except for Thor’s red flannel shirt. Thor had bunched Loki’s velvet jacket up under his head like a pillow. “Except we’re right out of a Bram Stoker novel.”

“Fuck, you’re right.” Thor laughed, and Loki clicked his tongue in fake scolding.

“What would _Packmaster Steve Rogers_ say if he heard you talking like that?”

Thor snorted. “We’re _werewolves_ , not _swearwolves_.”

“That’s right. I’m the only one who’s allowed to have a filthy mouth around here.” Loki rolled on his stomach and lifted up on his arms, looking Thor over. Thor knew that look.

And he knew exactly what to do with Loki’s filthy mouth.


End file.
